projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Need for Speed World
Need for Speed World (previously known as Need for Speed: World Online) is the 15th installment in the long-running racing video game Need for Speed franchise published by Electronic Arts. This iteration has been co-developed by EA Black Box (Canada) and EA Singapore. It is the first freemium MMORG in the Need for Speed series (though Motor City Online was originally conceived as a Need for Speed game) and is available exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World was released worldwide on July 27, 2010. However, people who ordered the Need for Speed: World Starter Pack had an early "head-start" in the game, which started on July 20, 2010. Gameplay World takes on the gameplay style of Most Wanted and Carbon, focusing on illegal street racing, tuning and police chases, and adds classic MMO elements to the mix such as special abilities. World also features the cities of Rockport City and Palmont City, the cities of Most Wanted and Carbon into its map design, with designed graphics and new locations on the map to travel easier. In Rockport City there is a gap on the map where on the table it reads "Tri-Cities", that leads to a huge bridge, but the gap is locked to all the drivers. The fans assume that there is a plan to add Tri-City from Undercover into the game. On December 2009, car performance customization was made available to players. On March 16, 2011, visual customization was also made available. On March 31, 2011, Electronic Arts introduced a new game mode called Team Escape, a co-operative version of a police pursuit where up to four players must race as a team driving from point A to point B while avoiding numerous cops. For this mode, two co-op versions of the game's powerups have been released. On July 26, 2011, a new game mode called Treasure Hunt was released. In this mode, played during free roam, players collect 15 gems around a randomly selected area once a day in the World to earn boosts of reputation and in-game cash. Playing the Treasure Hunt mode multiple days in a row can build up what is known as a Treasure Hunt Streak. Players can earn high-end performance parts or additional powerups after completing every hunt based on the day count of the streak (for instance, if the player completes Treasure Hunt for 12 days in a row, they will receive a tier 1 pro performance part). Before September 8, 2010, after reaching level 10 and access to only first tier and some second tier cars, the player would not be able to progress further in the game and would cease to earn any more experience points or cash. To continue the game, the player had to purchase the Need for Speed World Starter Pack. Without it, the player was allowed to play the game for as long as he or she wants, but he or she would cease to earn experience and cash. On September 8, 2010 World had passed 1 million registrations. To celebrate that, the game was made free-to-play and the level cap was removed, although the maximum level for all players is still level 50. Cars Although players can buy cars with money earned in the game, most cars require spending real money (known in the game as SpeedBoost) to purchase them. Some free cars may have a special edition that requires SpeedBoost to rent or buy. Juggernaut cars are specially heavy cars made for Team Escape and most of them except Chervrolet El Camino Blue Juggernaut version require SpeedBoost to buy. Treasure Hunt Edition cars can detect the 15 gems on the main map making the Hunt easier; these also require SpeedBoost to buy. Cop cars have police livery inspired by different locations, and (in most cases) have working strobe lights that other players can see. Some cars may also be taken off the market temporarily and not available for buying anymore. Development The game was first announced to be free-to-play. In October 2009, World was opened to public beta-testing limited to residents of Taiwan. There have been seven closed beta sessions in total. Except the first one, all were available worldwide to residents who sign up, meet admission criteria, and get accepted. An open beta was started on July 2, 2010 at 10am PDT. The Beta was scheduled to close on July 6, 2010 but was extended to July 9, 2010. A stress-test was opened from July 13 through 14th, 2010. Players who purchased the starter pack were able to play the game one week before the official release. Players who did not purchase the starter pack were able to play on July 27, 2010. Reception Need for Speed World has received generally mixed reviews by critics. On GameRankings, the game holds a score of 62.14%, while on Metacritic, World holds a score of 62, meaning "mixed or average reviews". The highest praise of the game came from GamingXP, which commented that "The game feels like a combination of previous Need for Speed games except the single player has been cut off. Add some role-play elements and you have a racing MMO." PC Format gave a somewhat mediocre review in their October 2010 issue, concluding that the game "feels like a missed opportunity." Eurogamer commented that "It's a real shame that the MMO aspect of World is effectively a needlessly elaborate lobby." Links *Official website *[http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/categories/show/187.page Official Need for Speed: World Forums] *Need For Speed World Wiki Category:Pc Games Category:2010 video games